Problem: $ { {4} \times \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {3} & {4} \\ {2} & {-2} & {0}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{4}\times{0} & {4}\times{3} & {4}\times{4} \\ {4}\times{2} & {4}\times{-2} & {4}\times{0}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {12} & {16} \\ {8} & {-8} & {0}\end{array}\right]}$